


You’re So Fluffy

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You can turn into a fox. One night after a long mission you're still in your fox form. Natasha loved it when you turned into a fox.





	You’re So Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You had just got back to the Avengers compound from a long mission. At the end of the mission you didn’t plan on turning into your fox form but things happened. You were honestly way too tired to turn back into your human form. 

Your body relaxed when you made it to the floor you shared with your girlfriend, Natasha. You were so glad to be home. Natasha had left the door open a little bit so you would be able to push it open if you ever came back from a mission in your fox form. Which has happened more than once.

You slowly pushed the door open just in case Natasha was sleeping, once you got into the room you closed the door. You looked around and saw Natasha in bed reading a book. 

Natasha had heard you open the door and close it, she glanced over at the door and saw you in your fox form, she couldn’t help but smile. She loved it when you changed into a fox, you just looked so cute and fluffy.

You made your way over to the bed and jumped up onto it, you nudged into Natasha’s leg to get her attention. She put the book down and smirked. Oh no. You knew what she was about to do. Before you could get away, she picked you up and started cuddling you. You let out a huff before you started cuddling into her.

“You’re so adorable and you’re so fluffy!” She cooed. You tried to give her a look that said ‘Aren’t I adorable all the time?’. If you were in your human form you would have smirked.

“Oh don’t give me that look, (Y/N).” Natasha kissed the top of your head. She pulls you with her as she lays down, you snuggled into her as she pulls the blanket over the both of you. You nuzzle your face into her neck which causes her to chuckle and you don’t need to see her face to know that she’s smiling. As you take a deep breath you just relax into your her arms. 

“You had a long mission, you should get some sleep, babe.” Natasha starts to rub your back. It didn’t take long before you both fell asleep.

xxxxx

The next morning Clint went looking for Natasha since they were supposed to train together. As he was looking for her, he ran into Steve who was looking for you so he could get the details about the mission you were on. 

When FRIDAY told them that you both were still sleeping Clint had told Steve that he would get you and Natasha up. That was until he saw you and Natasha cuddling while you where in your fox form. He smiled as he took his phone out and quickly took a few pictures. He just hoped that neither of you would find out that he took pictures. 

But Natasha knew. She was going to make training hell for him, she was also going to make sure that he deletes the pictures but to have him send her one before he does.


End file.
